1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a driving apparatus for generating a driving voltage of a display panel and a display driving system including the driving apparatus, and more particularly, to a driving apparatus capable of reducing image quality deterioration due to an offset of an amplifier and a display driving system including the driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As gradation display performance of a display panel is enhanced, a display driver is required to more precisely apply a driving voltage to the display panel. That is, the narrower spaces between gradation levels are, the more precise a level of the driving voltage the display driver is required to generate. However, since an amplifier for supplying driving voltage to a source line of the display panel exhibits offset characteristics because of its internal characteristics, a positive polarity deviation or a negative polarity deviation between an input voltage and an output voltage of the amplifier occurs. In addition, such a deviation due to the offset characteristics may vary according to amplifiers, and thus amplifiers of the display driver may generate driving voltages having different voltage levels although the same voltage is input into the amplifiers. The deviation characteristics due to offsets of amplifiers included in a display driver cause a stripe phenomenon on a display screen, which greatly deteriorates display quality.